Trillion: God Of Destruction - The Trio Family
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Trillion: God Of Destruction - Silent Dedication. Many years have passed and life in the underworld has become peaceful. For Callum and Levia, they have watched their daughter, Sapphire, grow over the years. A small collection of short chapters that shows the lives of the new family with humor and cute moments on the side. OC x Levia
1. Meeting The Family

**Hello folks, it's time for my third Trillion story, this one was suggested some time ago and I have chosen to create a story out of it. The chapters won't be long, but I plan to keep it funny now and then with adorable family moments on the side. This will also take place several years after the second Trillion story which I advise you to read, starting with the first one. So with that little notice out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

Meeting The Family

Seven years had passed since the co-rulers of the Fallen Angels were defeated in the Heavens. Restoration of the Heavens and the Underworld took several months, but eventually, it was all back to the way it was across the dimension. There were a few changes however. Callum and Levia had become parents to thier only child, thier daughter who they named Sapphire.

A few days after Levia gave birth, a celebration party took place across the entire castle, of course they had to gain Zeabolos's approval first. The two of them were all smiles as over the years that had passed by, Sapphire had grown into a young girl. She had very short hair like her father, but with a light purple colour and had her mothers eyes. Callum was now in his mid-20s with much shorter hair and although, he had become a bit more wiser and having to learn to taking care of a child at a young age, his personality had somewhat changed which this narrator will get to in a moment.

Levia had the length of her hair shortened and she also bought fresh set of clothing so she could look more like a mother and like Callum, she too was learning very quick on being a good mother to thier daughter. She had remained the same, but was putting her time of being an overlord to one side in order to spend time with her daughter and boyfriend.

They also thought of an idea where they could move into a home together which was met with overwhelming support. Using the funds that had stockpiled in the castle over the years, Callum and Levia had a home built a walk away from the castle, the house itself was of a normal size, it had two bedrooms which was thier main objective to have. One for the couple and the other for their daughter. The other rooms were quite big to say the least.

The other overlords had offered to babysit whenever Levia and Callum would go out for the evening, although Callum was very concerned about the others not being good babysitters. In the end, they agreed to let Faust be thier go to babysitter which Zeabolos was fine with. Speaking of other couples, Neo and Mammon's relationship had grown as well over the years. Both of them were now in thier early 20's and had planned to move into a house together, but still close to the castle, just in case.

But hey, enough of the chit chat, let's get stuck in and see the family. Ahem! This narrator would like to apologize for breaking the fourth wall and it may not be the last.

A stretch and a yawn and the envy overlord herself had woken up before Callum did who was still sleeping away. Levia couldn't help but smile at him before kissing him on the cheek. The years may had passed, but she still loved him and as did he. She had walked from the bedroom and downstairs to hear Sapphire whistling a tune.

"La la la!" Sapphire said with a cute voice to boot. "Morning, mommy!"

"Morning, my dear Sapphire." Levia replied. "You're awake early."

"That's because I'm happy it's the weekend."

A few minutes later and down came Callum with his daytime clothes on. "Ugh...what up, yo..."

"Umm, morning, daddy?" Sapphire was unsure by his strange greeting.

"Hey, morning my precious Sapphire. How's our daughter doin'?"

"Callum, how much did you drink last night?" Levia asked with worry.

Remember the slight change in personality, this was the tip of the iceberg.

Callum laughed. "Just the one, I swear." He paused whilst stretching. "I was having the nicest dream too."

"Really, what was your dream, daddy?" Sapphire asked.

He pondered for a split second. "Flying in the sky whilst on the back of a dolphin."

Levia blinked. "A dolphin?"

"Hey, don't judge this player, judge the game of fate."

She sighed. "I've in love with a crazy human."

"And I'm in love with you, demon babe!" Callum smirked.

Levia could only respond with a elbow shot to his stomach.

"Haha! Mommy and Daddy are funny!" Sapphire laughed.

As Levia smiled at their daughter's happiness, Callum checked for possible injuries.

* * *

After settling down with breakfast, the dream was still on Sapphire's mind.

"My dream was jumping on clouds with Perpy." She said.

"Lady Perpell you mean?" Levia asked.

"Perpy sounds better."

"Yeah, I agree with our kid." Callum added.

Levia could not utter a word, she now wondered if Callum really did hit the bottle hard the night before.

"Callum dear, are you sure you didn't drink more than one bottle?"

"I swear it on my previous life's grave." He answered.

Levia was not pleased. "That isn't funny."

"Huh? What does Daddy mean?" Sapphire asked.

"Pay no attention to your father, he is not himself." Levia smiled.

"Meh, my dream is better." Callum said. "Anyways, what shall we do today since its the weekend?"

"Oh oh oh! Can we go to the castle?!" Sapphire asked excitedly.

"Now Sapphire deary, we talked about this." Levia answered.

"Ah come on, let's make an exception." Callum held her hand. "Besides, I'm sure Cerberus will be around to keep her safe."

She sighed, believing there was no other option. "I suppose we can go together. But just this once only, alright?"

"Yay! Mommy is the best!" Sapphire exclaimed as she ran upstairs to get ready to go out.

"Darn right! She's better than all the rest." Callum added.

Levia blushed somewhat. "Could you please not reference songs to compliment me?"

"Hey, I can't help it. I just wanna make sure we make the most of this, we are a family after all."

She could only hum in agreement before resting her head on his shoulder. "I know, but I wish you were more of a stern father than right now."

"Considering my past, I don't have that much experience, so that's a lost cause." He rubbed his head. "But I guess I can continue to wear the pants."

"You really do say the strangest things these days."

Callum smirked. "And we both know that you enjoy it, right?" He kissed her on the cheek.

Levia grew a smile and lightly squeezed his hand in response. "I suppose I do."

Sapphire came rushing back down and was ready to go. The three of them left thier home to walk to the castle.

Levia could only brace herself and hope that Callum stays true to his word, whether he says it in an odd way or not.

* * *

 **Yeah, don't expect much of this story. Let's say I'm saving the more good stuff for future stories.**

 **Oh and don't worry, the other characters will be involved. (Why isn't there a Trillion section on this site, yet?)**


	2. Castle Time

Castle Time

As the trio made thier way to the castle, Callum couldn't help but be a little prideful with his dream.

"Meh, my dream was better." He said.

"At least it was only a dream." Levia replied. "I would be quite worried if you were flying."

"You seem to have forgotten that I have flown before, remember the story I told?"

"The one where you and Neo spanked the two naughty dark angels, daddy?" Sapphire asked.

He grinned. "Yep and we looked good doing it."

"Callum dear, do not forget that I was helping as well." Levia reminded.

"It's okay, mommy. I know that you did your best too." Sapphire said.

Levia smiled. "Anyways, it is hand holding time."

"Okay!"

Sapphire got in the middle as she held the hands of her parents.

* * *

The walk wasn't for long as they arrived at the castle and were welcomed by the guards before going inside. Their presence remained unnoticed right up until they opened the doors to the throne room. In the years that had passed, the interior of the castle had not changed much, with the exception of a few rooms that were refurnished to keep parts of the castle in good condition.

"Greetings, Great Overlord." Levia said.

"Ah, welcome Lady Levia." Baphomet responded.

"Yo, what's up party people!" Callum greeted loudly.

"Umm...Callum, have you been drinking?" Zeabolos asked with confusion.

"Haha! Daddy is being funny." Sapphire laughed.

"Ahhh, how wonderful to see you Sapphire. Are you doing well?"

"Yes, mommy and daddy are nice to me."

"That's good to know."

"Where's Perpy?"

"Oh, Perpell is in the cafeteria with Ruche."

"Okay, I know where that is!" Sapphire immediately rushed off.

"Be careful, dear!" Levia called.

"I must say, it brings joy to my weary eyes when I see our beloved demons grow up." Baphomet said. "Now if only that pesky winged one could learn a lesson or two."

"There's no need to lecture Uriel on this one." Zeabolos assured. "We remember the last time Sapphire was with Uriel, right?"

"Yeah, it was an incident involving a saucepan on fire and a sleeping Fegor." Callum snicked. "Even though it was funny."

Levia sighed in disbelief.

"You really have changed over the years, haven't you?" Zeabolos asked. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"You better not be thinking of taking my card collection magazine, right?"

Zeabolos raised an eyebrow. "Of course not...wait, you have a card collection?"

"Yeah, don't judge me, mister."

Levia wasn't sure to either elbow Callum again or to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Anyways, what happened to your personality?" Zeabolos asked him.

"Followed the yellow brick road and down by the station, how do I know?" Callum shrugged.

"Great Overlord, please don't encourage him." Levia sighed.

Zeabolos chuckled. "I'm not, I am just trying to 'get on his level' as he would say."

Levia hummed. "I really have an idiot for a boyfriend, don't I?"

"You're not the only one." A familiar voice intervened as someone entered the throne room.

"Ah, Lady Faust." Baphomet said. "Welcome back to the Underworld."

"What, what's this about me being a idiot?" Callum asked.

"It's nothing my love." Levia answered before grabbing his hand. "Now let's go and find our daughter."

"Okay, see ya next time, Z and Lady F!"

Faust chuckled as Callum and Levia left the throne room to find Sapphire.

* * *

The two eventually found their daughter in the cafeteria who was sharing a candy bowl with Perpell. Perpell had grown a few inches taller over the years, but she was still the candy loving gluttonous overlord as usual. Her childish antics had wavered a little and she was a bit more grown up, but still loved to have a lot of fun.

"Mmmm, this is tasty, Perpy!" Sapphire said happily.

"I'm happy you like them!" Perpell replied. "How about some more?"

"No thank you. Mommy and daddy don't want me to eat too much sweets."

"Well said, Sapphire." Callum intervened as he patted her head. "You having fun with Perpy?"

"Yeah! We're having super fun!" Perpell answered for her. "Wanna lick some candy, Cally?"

"Oh do I?!" He looked at the sweet inside the bowl. "Sweet! This golden barrel is mine, I don't care what anyone says!"

Levia wanted to face palm so much, she never thought Callum would act like a kid in a candy store.

"You want some, Levy?" Perpell offered.

"Just the one I suppose." She answered before picking one wrapped up in purple foil.

"That's more like it, babe." Callum said, putting his arm around her.

Levia chose to secretly smile. Regardless of his words, he knew how to be affectionate to his lover.

* * *

Leaving the cafeteria, the family noticed one of the hallway doors open and out came another familiar overlord.

"Hello Saph-Tan." Fegor greeted.

"Hi Fegory!" Sapphire responded. "Wanna play with me?"

"I only just got up, maybe another time." She then yawned and walked off.

"After all these years, Lady Fegor is still the same." Levia said.

"You said it, dear." Callum agreed. "Wait, did I just say dear?"

Yes, this narrator can confirm that Callum just did and now, let's try to not let the fourth wall wander off again, hm?

"Did you hear something, daddy?" Sapphire asked.

"It's okay, little one." Callum assured. "I think someone was muttering in the blacksmith room again."

Thinking of it no more, the three enjoyed the rest of the morning with roaming around the castle.

* * *

Lunch time had arrived and sitting close together in the cafeteria, they were joined by two other overlords.

"Well, if it isn't the handsome Callum and his wonderful family." Ashmedia greeted. "Oh and aren't you looking adorable, Sapphire."

"Thank you Medy!" She answered happily.

Ashmedia had mellowed with her lustful behavior, but she still had her tendencies to let it get out of control a little bit.

"Oh ho ho ho. You come up with so many nicknames, that makes you more cute."

"That's why she's our daughter." Callum said. "Take it or leave it as I say."

"Daddy is funny, isn't he?" Sapphire asked.

Levia smiled at her. "Yes...most of the time." She added in a muttering tone.

"I heard that, love." Callum said before kissing her cheek. "I'll be making it up to you tonight."

Levia couldn't help but blush at the prospect and she was lucky that thier daughter didn't hear that.

* * *

 **As I said before, don't expect these to be long (or over 1,000 words to be exact).**


	3. Sunday Shopping

**Since I'm not a parent, writing about this family stuff thing is kind of refreshing and I'm learning a bit.**

* * *

Sunday Shopping

The next day came along. Sunday had rolled around and this was known as the family shopping day. They were travelling through the streets with other citizens that often stopped by to praise Levia due to her past success and her involvement with saving the Underworld.

"Hehe, shopping with mommy and daddy!" Sapphire said happily.

"Slow down, Sapphire." Levia called. "You're gonna get lost."

"She'll be fine." Callum assured. "After all, the citizens don't seem to mind with me around these days."

"Chase me daddy!" Sapphire called.

Callum couldn't help but dive into his competitive side. He dashed after her, leaving Levia sighing with a smile.

Eventually, the three of them arrived at the supermarket that the narrator conveniently forgot all about in the first Trillion story.

"Let's get the usual shopping cart." Levia said.

"Can I hold a basket?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, are you going to pay for the shopping today?" Callum teased.

She laughed. "Don't be silly daddy, you pay for me."

Callum opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out.

Levia giggled. "Now now, don't tease your father too much."

"Can I grab a basket next time?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, but make sure to remind us next weekend."

"Okay, mommy."

Callum was still wondering if he was really made of money. "Say Levia, what if she's right? What if I'm just made of paper material?"

"You are made of flesh and bone." Levia sighed. "Now come on, I don't want you being embarrassing in front of everyone."

"Okay, okay..."

The family walked inside the supermarket and things were somewhat out of the ordinary. One would assume that an underworld supermarket would be like any other normal store, well that was going to be proven wrong in mere moments. Walking down one of the isles, there was some spilled liquids and a loose tentacle.

"Looks like clean up on isle four." Callum commented.

This was only the beginning though, turning to the next isle where the breakfast section was, there were cereal boxes with a poster advertisement, showing a man in a black shirt and long hair, Callum wondered if he saw something like that before and the answer hit him like he needed a hole in the head.

"I guess he didn't escape from LA." He pondered.

"Who are you talking about?" Levia asked.

"Oh uh, it's just these cereal boxes." Callum snapped out of his trance. "I wondered if there were any toy cars at the bottom of these, you never know."

"Huh, I don't see any cars, daddy." Sapphire said, who was confused.

"Could you not confuse our daughter with your previous life?" Levia glared.

Callum nearly jumped. "Yes ma'am! Yikes!"

"Isn't daddy silly, mommy?" Sapphire asked.

Levia nodded. "Silly is an understatement."

The family resumed with thier shopping, collecting what they needed from the list that Sapphire wanted to hold onto.

"Careful with the list, don't drop it." Levia said.

"I won't, mommy." Sapphire replied before noticing the next isle they were going to. "Mommy! Daddy! Toys!"

"Toys! Now we're talking!" Callum added in agreement.

"Yay!"

Levia had done well to take what was happening as well mannered as possible, but she was beginning to feel awkward about it.

"Yoooo, Levia." A voice spoke.

"Hm?" Levia turned to her left to see Mammon holding a basket. "Oh, Lady Mammon."

"Guess I'm not the only one shopping today, huh?"

Levia smiled. "It would seem so, are you shopping for the orphanage?"

"Not today, I get the Sunday off at the orphanage these days. This shopping is for me and Neo."

"And where is Neo?"

"He's on a treasure hunt as a favor for me, but he should be back by the time I'm done with the shopping." Mammon noticed Callum and Sapphire by the toys section. "I can see your family hasn't changed."

"It hasn't." Levia looked at them. "Sometimes, it can be strange to see Callum's behavior change since becoming a parent, but I could never hate him for it."

"Boys with thier toys, huh? Though it seems like Callum's acting like a kid, I'm sure that deep down somewhere, he hasn't forgotten what made him a hero in the first place."

"You're right. But sometimes, I do wish he would tone down his behavior whenever we go out like this."

"I'm sure he's just making the most of it since he doesn't have any experience with parenting."

"Speaking of parenting, Mammon. Have you and Neo ever thought of having a family?"

Mammon blushed. "Well...we have, but I'm not ready to settle down just yet. I just love searching for treasure like I've always done."

"Well, who can blame you?" Callum intervened as he put his arm around Levia's waist. "Treasure hunting is cool."

"Seems your guy has got the surprise affection down." Mammon smirked. "Just like always."

"Yeah, and between you and me...she's a wild one."

Levia was ready to go full on yandere mode, but a kiss on the cheek stopped her.

"Ugh...that is not fair, Callum." Levia complained.

"File all complaints to the manager, I'm just a messenger." He replied with a big grin.

"Mommy! I want this one!" Sapphire exclaimed, breaking up the tension. "Oh it's Mamy!"

"Hey there Saph." Mammon responded. "You being a good girl?"

"Yep yep! I'm always a good girl for mommy!"

"Huh? What about me?" Callum asked.

Sapphire chose to hug him as her choice of answer.

"Heh, close enough. Well, see ya guys later." Mammon said before leaving.

The family's shopping was coming to a close as they walked past a few of the isles.

Although there was one customer who had trouble deciding on two products. "Ketchup...catsup..."

Another customer was reading the label of a product. "To open, push down tab, swear repeatedly, stab with a pair of scissors."

"We do have some oddballs living here now that I think about it." Callum said.

"You are one to talk, dear." Levia replied. "Considering the way you've acted today."

"But you like it when I'm myself, right?"

"I suppose..." She sighed.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Sapphire asked.

"It's okay, little one." Callum assured. "Let's just get the shopping paid in full and head back home."

Heading to the checkout, an announcement was heard from the ceiling speakers.

 _Larry, Steve, clean up in the soda department, what a mess!_

They then came along to one of the checkouts, although there was a bit of commotion several checkouts away from them.

"I have a price check on a jackass!" One of the two citizens yelled before leaving the store.

The other one was battered and bruised on the checkout, making anyone who saw it wondered what had happened.

"Apologies for that." The checkout employee said as things went back to normal.

After purchasing the shopping, the trio family made thier way back home, but Levia was very silent all the way.

Once they got back, Sapphire rushed up to her room whilst Callum and Levia sorted out the unpacking.

"Callum dear, why did you say that I was a wild one?" Levia asked.

"Because I love you." He answered. "I may act differently these days, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot." He put his arms around her from behind. "It's just that I wanna enjoy what I can since my life is different to yours."

"Callum..."

"And yes, I am aware of the way I'm behaving, but as long as Sapphire is okay with me being that way, it's no harm done." He kissed her cheek. "Besides, you're being a wonderful mother to our child and that's cool enough in my book."

Levia turned around to face and push her arms around him. "On the cheek again?"

"Ah I see, I've got this." He winked.

Callum pressed his lips on hers, locking in multiple kisses as they embraced each other close.

"Deep down...I know it can get out of control and I am sorry for that, Levia."

"Callum...I still love you too."

Sapphire then came downstairs to see her parents hugging close.

"Sapphire dear, come over here." Levia said.

"Okay." She replied before joining in the hug.

In Callum's mind, dreaming about flying with dolphins may be cool, but having a family he gets to share his time and love with is even better and a dream come true.

* * *

 **Yeah, I couldn't resist putting in those references and if you understand them well, then help yourself to free cookies. ;)**


	4. Quicktime Events

**After doing the last chapter, I feel like I've finally got my motivational groove back into writing, so here's another one on the house. ;)**

* * *

Quicktime Events

The night time had arrived across the Underworld and it was bed time for the family.

"It's time for your sweet dreams, Sapphire." Callum said. "You've gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Awww, school time again?" She asked.

"Yep, but don't sweat it. You'll sail through the educational system before you know it."

"E-du-ca-tion-ow. I bit my tongue, daddy."

The two walked into Sapphire's bedroom, it was mostly what normal parents would expect to see in a young girls room. Girly posters, a bit of pink decorations, unfinished video game graphic textures...wait what? This isn't in the script...could you give me just a moment?

"Hey, narrator, you're the one who said the fourth wall shouldn't be broken again!"

Oh uh, my sincere apologies...ahem! So umm, getting back on track, Callum shook his head and smiled at his daughter.

"Don't push yourself, just make sure you sleep well and you'll be high and dry by the morning, alright?"

Sapphire got into her bed and began to feel tired.

"Okay, daddy. Goodnight."

Leaving the small light on by the bedside table, Callum left her room and walked to his shared bedroom with Levia who was laying down and blushing a little.

"Callum, is it true about what you said?" She asked.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten the early years and how cool they've been to me." He answered whilst getting into bed with her. "Let's make the most of tomorrow whilst Sapphire's at school and if something happens that could be awesomesauce, we'll run with it."

"Alright...goodnight Callum."

"Goodnight to you too, Levia."

As the two shared a quick embrace that was sealed with a kiss, they snuggled up close and got ready to enter dreamland...no dolphins in the sky this time though.

* * *

"Have you got everything ready, Sapphire?" Levia asked.

"Yes, mommy." She replied whilst putting on her school bag on her back. "I'll sail through today, just like daddy says."

"That's the way, brave munchkin." Callum praised. "Come back home a war veteran when you're done."

"Ha ha ha! Bye daddy and mommy!" Sapphire then left the house and walked to her school. She knew where it was and they trusted her to be there on time.

Callum grew a smirk. "So babe...now that we have the house to ourselves, want me to show how much I really love you?"

Levia giggled. "I am quite tempted, but let us leave that for another time. You said we should make the most of today, so we'll stand by that."

"Fair enough."

There was a knock on the door and Callum opened it.

"Hi there you two." A familiar voice greeted.

"Uriel? What's up my man!" Callum responded with a hand in the air.

"I see you're acting the same as always. Whatever happened to the human who busted out his moves with a sword?"

Callum shrugged. "Probably looking for his missing eye patch?"

"I guess there was no need to ask that. How have you been, Levia?"

"I'm doing quite well and so is our daughter, she's at school."

"Well then I must've caught a case of perfect timing, cause I've been given a task from my master."

"You mean God who rules the Heavens, right?" Callum asked.

"Exactly." Uriel nodded. "There's a freshers's fare taking place and today, us angels are offering a one-time special admission. Living civilizations from outside of the Heavens are invited to attend the event. So I thought of you both and with God's approval, I've been asked to escort you both."

"A fresher's fare in Heaven? That sounds really tempting." Callum held Levia's hand. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, the last time I was in Heaven, I was..."

Callum held her close. "Right...I forgot about that."

The memory of when she and Mammon were captured by the fallen angels and were held as prisoners in the tower was still lingering in her mind.

"Well, I can understand the concerns you have, but that was seven years ago." Uriel said. "Don't worry, you'll be under my protection."

"Since we have the time, why don't we go?" Callum asked.

Levia smiled at him and nodded. "Alright, please take us along."

"Got it. In that case, I'll need to hold your hands with mine whilst I chant a spell I was taught during my re-training."

Uriel hadn't changed much over the years either, but he had grown a little taller and these days wore a high-ranking class robe around him.

Callum and Levia held hands with him and Uriel began chanting words in a different language until a white arcane circle appeared and after a brief period of a bright light that forced them to close their eyes, it vanished and they opened their eyes to find themselves no longer in thier house.

"Not bad for an arch angel like me, huh?" Uriel boasted proudly.

"Now that's flipping cool!" Callum responded. "Man, I wish I could do that."

"I wish you wouldn't." Levia said. "I don't want you getting hurt and coming home injured."

"Hurt smurt...I can watch out for myself."

"Anyways, take a look at the fare." Uriel pointed it to them.

The civilization in the Heavens was bustling more than usual, several attractions and stalls were on display.

"Just come right this way to the admissions."

And thus, the parenting couple began to enjoy the sights of the freshers fare. A coconut shy was the first thing Callum had a go at, only to miss the cans completely. Levia had better luck with the rubber duckies and winning a prize in the process, a medium-sized bunny doll.

"We should give this to Sapphire, she'll fly to the moon and back in happiness." Callum suggested.

"Yes, but we should put it on her bed which means we'll have to come back before she does." Levia said.

Levia held onto the prize as the two carried on enjoying the freshers fare.

* * *

After seeing almost everything, Callum and Levia were more than ready to go back home and Uriel was waiting for them by the fare entrance.

"You two certainly had fun." Uriel said. "You both ready to go back to the Underworld?"

"We sure are." Callum answered. "I believe my daily dose of pudding is calling for me."

Levia giggled. "Thank you so much for this chance, we'll be sure to visit here again."

"Well, as long as we get another special admission like today, I'll make sure to remind you." Uriel replied. "So, same as before, hold hands whilst I chant the spell."

Knowing from before, the two held their hands and closed their eyes and following a moment of a bright light, it faded again and the couple were back at thier home.

"Oh, U-Man didn't come along with us." Callum said. "Meh, guess he had something else to do."

"Like keeping his interests in Lady Elma?" Levia asked.

"Well, you know how it is. Besides, I thought they agreed on something personal a few years ago."

"Of course. Now then, I shall place this stuffed animal in Sapphire's room."

Callum nodded. "Right and I'll go get lunch started."

Sharing a quick kiss, Levia went into Sapphire's room whilst Callum walked over to the kitchen.

They were both grateful for the fact of keeping their word from last night. They had the afternoon as well, but nothing was planned...yet...

* * *

 **Remember when I said this story wasn't going to be long? Well, this is the halfway point...oh and forgive me for shredding the fourth wall. ;)**


	5. Treasure Hunting

**Time for a bit of combat and I hope that the person who asked for Neo to be in my previous story doesn't mind being borrowed here for this chapter.**

* * *

Treasure Hunting

A few hours passed by and the door to thier home was opened. "I'm home, mommy and daddy!"

"Welcome home, Sapphire." Levia replied.

"Did you ace today's lessons?" Callum asked.

She nodded before walking to her room.

"Wait for it..." Callum whispered.

"WOW! A GIANT STUFF TOY!" Sapphire yelled from in her room.

Callum winked. "Bingo."

She came out of the room with the biggest smile ever and holding on to her stuffed toy.

"We saw this today and we thought of you." Levia said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you, mommy and daddy!" Sapphire rushed over to hug her mother tight.

 _Good thing she has no idea we won this at the freshers fare in Heaven._ Callum thought. "You're welcome, little one. Now make sure you keep it in your room."

"Okay, I will." She went back to her room with the stuffed toy.

A knock on the door was then heard and Levia answered it.

"Yo you two." Mammon said. "We've got word on the greatest treasure ever discovered."

"Did someone say treasure?" Callum responded with eyes open wide. "Oh, hey there, Mammon and Neo."

"Hi there, Callum." Neo responded. "How's family life?"

"Pretty much the same, bar a few crazy moments."

"And most of it is from my boyfriend." Levia added.

"So anyways, we're wondering if you both wanna come." Mammon said. "It's about time you got yourself a bit of sword wielding in you."

"Uhhh...do I have to?" Callum asked. "Cause the sword I used years ago is on a display case on a wall."

"That's why I brought along a spare one, just in case." Neo said, handing a golden sword out and giving it to Callum.

"Nice, golden shower-ish, but it'll do."

"Ewww, thanks for sharing." Mammon frowned. "So, are you two up for it?"

"Well, we'd like to, but we do have our daughter to look after." Levia said.

"Oh that's okay, she can come along too."

"Lady Mammon, do you realize how dangerous going on a treasure hunt would be for a child?"

"Oh come on. Saph will be in safe hands with all of us together. Besides, the place where I found the treasure is completely safe."

Callum looked at Levia with a pleading look. It was obvious that he wasn't gonna say no.

"Who's at the door?" Sapphire asked before noticing. "It's Mamy and Neon!"

"Hey there, Saph!" Mammon replied. "Do you wanna come on a treasure hunt?"

"Yeah! Treasure hunt sounds fun!"

"That makes it two to one, love." Callum winked.

Levia was outnumbered here, she sighed and put her arm around her daughter. "As long as there are no monsters, understood?"

"You don't need to be so uptight." Mammon teased. "Anyways, let's go before some other hunter comes along and steals it."

The five of them left the house with Mammon and Neo leading the way.

* * *

They had traveled away from the city and far north west towards a large mountain before stopping at a large cave entrance.

"Just to be sure, there are no monsters inside?" Levia asked.

"You don't need to keep asking." Mammon answered. "Now let's go in, the treasure should still be there."

They were about to enter inside when-

*GROWL*

...a growl was heard from a wolf-type monster that had stood on one of the ledges upwards on the mountain before leaping to the ground.

*GROWL*

"Eeek! Mommy, there's a meany nasty monster!" Sapphire exclaimed before hugging her tight.

Levia glared at Mammon, if looks could kill...

"What? I wasn't expecting a monster to appear by surprise." Mammon said.

"No time for talk." Neo drew out his spear. "Callum, you ready?"

"Hell yeah! Just like old times!" Callum drew his golden sword. "Get ready to be sliced and diced, monster freak!"

*GROWL*

Callum and Neo fought against the monster, unleashing several attacks along the way until the monster collapsed to the side.

"It's wounded, but not dead." Callum said. "You haven't lost your touch, friend."

"And neither have you." Neo replied. "Guess it was worth seeing you in action after all these years."

"Hey, I'm in my mid-20's, I can still fight against the best the Underworld has to offer."

Neo smirked. "Does that include me?"

"Maybe another time, I have a daughter to comfort in the meantime."

Callum went over to Levia and Sapphire, hugging them both close.

"Did you see me out there?" He asked.

"Yeah! You are so cool, daddy." Sapphire answered.

"Darn straight."

"You're not hurt anywhere?" Levia asked.

"Just a small graze, but I can fix that when we get home."

Putting away thier weapons, the five of them entered inside the cave and thankfully, it wasn't as dark as they thought.

Once they found a large dead end, there was a treasure chest at the side. Neo and Callum looked above and around the ceiling in case of any nasty surprises.

"Well look at that, it's still here." Mammon said. "Say Saph, you wanna open it?"

"Okay." Sapphire replied.

"Be careful, the chest lid may be too heavy for you." Levia cautioned.

Sapphire and Mammon closely opened the lid and inside it was...a collection of shiny accessories.

"WOW!" Sapphire yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Mammon asked. "No gold or gems? Well that was a waste, I thought I struck the big one."

"But the accessories, maybe you could donate them to the orphanage?" Levia suggested.

"Yeah, that's all I can do with this for now. Sorry to have dragged you guys here for so little in return."

"It's okay, Mamy. Finding treasures is fun." Sapphire said. "I wanna do this again sometime."

Mammon got her smile. "Hehe, you sure know how to cheer me up, don't ya?"

"Yes. I'm happy when everyone is happy."

Callum laughed. "Can't argue with that."

"Anyways, we should take what we can get and travel back." Neo said.

Mammon nodded. "Yeah, let's go back, everyone."

The five of them left the cave with Mammon and Neo leading the way again and holding hands, whilst Callum and Levia held Sapphire's hands.

* * *

Making it back safely, Sapphire went into her room whilst Callum and Levia waved at Neo and Mammon.

"Well, it was kinda fun, we'll do it again sometime." Mammon said.

"Of course, but let's not bring my daughter along next time." Levia replied. "I don't want to risk her in getting hurt."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. See you both soon."

Mammon and Neo left whilst Callum and Levia went into thier room and held each other close.

"You know, Callum. I wouldn't mind seeing you do more of what you did earlier."

"Huh? You want me to be a protector of the Underworld again?" Callum asked.

"Yes, but not for that reason. I want you to be the protector of our family."

Callum smiled and kissed her. "Definitely. Plus, it'll give me a chance to show off my reflexes."

Levia giggled before getting off the bed. "It is time for dinner and also, can we have a private moment later tonight?"

"Sure..." He nodded before following suit. "For now, I need some food myself."

Things settled down as dinner time rolled around, it had been another busy day, even though the week was just getting started.


	6. Sapphire's Curiosity

**The reason I've changed the story rating to T is because of a topic about families, this is also the penultimate chapter.**

* * *

Sapphire's Curiosity

Following thier dinner, Sapphire had a curious question on her mind. She was standing in front of her parents that were sitting close on the sofa.

"Mommy, daddy, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure thing, what's up?" Callum responded.

"Umm, I know that you both love me every much and that I love you very much too."

Callum already had an idea where it was going, he wondered if this was going towards buying a pet.

"Where are you going with this, sweetie?" Levia asked, hoping it wasn't about putting Callum and a dolphin together.

Sapphire hummed for a second before having her question ready. "Can I have a brother?"

The only response was complete silence with the ambient noises suddenly stopping as if the pause button was touched.

Levia's face grew pale and Callum's face grew a grinning smile. This was better than a pet.

"Wh-what?!" Levia struggled to find her words.

Callum didn't say anything, he resumed grinning from ear to ear.

Levia eventually calmed down. "Sapphire dear..."

"Yes, mommy?" Sapphire responded.

"Having a little brother would be a lot of responsibility for our family."

"But it would be more fun to have a little brother or sister, right daddy?"

Callum pondered for a brief moment. "Hmm, she may have a point."

"See, daddy agrees with me."

Levia blinked at him with eyes open wide, she didn't know what he was thinking and right now, she didn't want to know.

"What is it, babe?" Callum asked.

"I can't believe you would agree to having a second child."

"So, can I have a little brother?" Sapphire asked.

"Let's talk about this in private." Levia spoke.

Callum nodded. "Alright, just give us a few moments, little one."

"Okay, daddy." Sapphire nodded as she went into her room.

* * *

Inside thier bedroom, Callum and Levia sat closely together.

"Callum, I can't believe you would agree to having a second child." She said.

"Well, I did say that always wanted a family." He replied. "So I'm with the kid, I vote for the bill to pass."

"But this is about raising a second child whilst still caring for Sapphire. How would we be able to raise both at the same time?"

He pondered. "We could get a babysitter?"

"Absolutely not, you know what happened last time we asked Lady Ashmedia to be our babysitter."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Besides, it seems Sapphire has a good head on her shoulders, so she could take care of it just in case."

"Yes, but still. Sorry dear, it may have been seven years, but I don't feel like raising a second child."

Callum sighed and kissed her cheek with his arm around her. "Well in that case, we can tell her the story about how lucky she was to be raised by us because of our species."

"That's if I can remember how we worded it from before. Now as for Sapphire..."

"We'll tell her about it together, you can count on me." He showed a big smile.

Levia wanted to 100% believe it, but his recent change of behavior at times made it questionable at best.

Coming out of the room, they sat close and Sapphire came out to see them.

"Mommy, daddy, I have another question." She said.

"You can ask us that in a moment." Callum replied. "We just wanted to tell you that we feel it's too soon to welcome a brother or sister into the world."

"With Callum being a human and me a demon overlord, we were extremely fortunate to have you seven years ago." Levia added.

"Indeed and besides, we would have to get an extra job or two to cover the payments that would come with having a second child for our family."

Sapphire looked down in disappointment.

"We're sorry, Sapphire." Levia apologized. "But we're just not ready."

"That's okay." Sapphire replied. "Now about my question."

"Of course."

"Where do babies come from?"

Once again, dead silence was present in the room.

Levia's face was attempting to go into being more pale with eyes wide open.

"Uhhhh..." Callum was almost ready to shutdown, R.R.O.D style.

"Do you know, daddy?" Sapphire asked.

"Levia, please don't hurt me. But, you're the mother, you explain this to her."

Levia glared at him. "Callum! That is not fair!"

"Why, you'd rather have me to explain it to our daughter?"

"Umm...well, when a mother and a father love each other, they make a commitment to raise a child together."

Callum blinked at her. Levia was not the best at lying, especially when the spotlight is on her.

"Oh and how is the baby born?" Sapphire asked.

"Ummm...by kissing! Yes, that's it." Levia answered.

 _What are you thinking, babe?!_ Callum thought in his mind.

Even he knew that they couldn't tell her the truth yet, Sapphire was too young to learn about the birds and the bees.

"Kissing, you and daddy kiss a lot." She said.

"Hehe, we sure do when you're not looking." Callum muttered.

"So after that, a baby is born?"

"Uhhh..." Levia was struggling to find the words.

"Let's just say you're too young to know." Callum intervened.

"Awww, but I wanna know." Sapphire moaned.

He shrugged. "Sorry sweetheart, but them's the breaks."

"It seems you're quite curious about this one." Levia added. "Sapphire, do you feel lonely?"

Sapphire's smile had faded away.

"It's okay, you can tell us." Callum said.

Their daughter nodded. "Sometimes, I feel a little alone. A lot more when I'm at school and I'm trying to be friendly with the other children."

"I see. Are the other kids picking on you?"

"No, the other children may look strange, but one or two of them call me thier friend and that makes me happy."

"But sometimes, you feel alone when you're at home?" Levia asked.

"Yes, mommy."

Levia put her arms around thier daughter. "Sapphire dear, we're sorry to hear that you feel alone, we'll promise to pay you more attention in future."

"Yeah, but sometimes, we have to leave you here during the weekends." Callum added. "After all, if the next baddie comes along, we have to keep your safety in mind."

"I understand, daddy. I know that you and mommy have to do dangerous things to keep everyone safe."

"Yeah there's no mistake about that. But you should feel happy to have parents who can battle against monsters and come out on top like winners."

"Just remember to stay indoors in case of an emergency and always think of us." Levia said.

"Remember that daddy and mommy love you, understand?"

"Yes." Sapphire nodded. "Hug time!"

"I thought it was Chico time." Callum said.

"Haha, daddy is funny again."

Levia giggled. "He sure is, darling."

Sitting close together, Sapphire was hugged by her parents with Levia and Callum holding her close like a close family.

There was still one odd thing on Callum's mind.

"So...does this mean we can get a pet?" He asked randomly.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go and I feel like I've learnt a few new things in terms of writing stories with family as the main vision.**


	7. Family Values

**Here we go with the last chapter and why? Because seven is a lucky number for me. The more you know. ;)**

* * *

Family Values

After thier family dinner, their conversation from earlier was still felt.

"Umm, I'm not fond of pets, daddy." Sapphire said.

"I see, like mother, like daughter, huh?" Callum winked.

"Actually, I do not mind when it's Cerberus, but that is the only exception." Levia corrected. "Surely, you haven't forgotten that, dear?"

Callum held her hand. "Levia my love, how could I forget anything that I have learnt about you?"

"Okay, daddy and mommy's love is getting too much for me." Sapphire remarked before rushing to her room and closing her door.

The parent couple laughed quietly together before thier feeling to embrace each other grew slightly.

"Say, why don't I show you how much I love you now?" Callum asked.

"My dear...after we've danced slowly." Levia answered. "I wish to fall into the mood of romance."

"Leave it to me."

Callum went over to the stereo system thier house had for plot reasons and turning it on and having the volume at a quiet level, a piece of music began to play.

 _BGM: Westlife - Puzzle Of My Heart_

Walking back to Levia, Callum put her arms around her and they hugged closely, moving in time with the song. Deep down, this was what made Callum appreciate the life he had and the fact that he can share it with the overlord that he fell in love with and raising a daughter together, it made his life feel much more special. The two continued to dance slowly as they moved around the living room area whilst holding onto each other close.

"Callum. I truly love you, always and forever, dear." Levia said.

"Ditto." Callum responded. "I truly love you too, Levia. Always and forever."

Moving in for the kiss, thier foreheads touched and then their lips were sealed in the form of thier delicate yet romantic kiss. Little did they know that thier daughter was watching from behind her door. Sapphire may had slightly teased about her parents relationship, but on a serious side, she was really happy to have such a wonderful family.

"Mommy and daddy are so cool." She said quietly.

Not cool enough, in the eyes of this narrator.

 _End Of BGM_

The song eventually ended and the two made thier way into thier bedroom whilst Sapphire snuck back to her room before calling it a night.

* * *

After stretching his arms, Callum woke up first and looked at his love, Levia was still sleeping but with a small smile.

There was a tap on the door which didn't wake up Levia.

"Come on in." Callum said quietly.

In came Sapphire who snuck towards the bed and climbed on top slowly.

"Can I rest with you and mommy?" She asked in a whisper tone.

He nodded. "Come over here, but be quiet, okay?"

Sapphire laid down between her parents. Levia then turned to her side and was then hugged by their daughter. The hug became a family group hug.

"Daddy, do you think I'll grow up to be like you one day?" She asked.

"Well, that'll depend on whatever the next foe will be." Callum answered. "But at your age, your toughest opponent will be your education for now."

"Hehe, yeah, I'll get through school, for you and mommy."

Callum and Levia hugged thier daughter close with Levia kissing Sapphire on her forehead.

"I love mommy and daddy." Sapphire whispered, smiling.

There was a faint knock on thier main house door and Callum got up before walking over to the front room and opening the door.

"Hey Callum. You good?" Ruche asked.

"Hi Cal-tan." Fegor added.

"Oh, hi Ruche and Fegor, I wasn't expecting this." Callum replied. "What's this about?"

"Zebo-chin wants to see all of us for an announcement."

"I see, I better get Levia awake in that case." Callum went to his room to explain the sudden news.

After a few minutes passed, Sapphire was at school whilst Callum and Levia joined the others in the throne room.

"All present and correct, Lord Zeabolos." Callum said.

"Excellent, I apologize for asking you two to be here." He replied. "But I feel you should know about this too."

"So what's this about?" Mammon asked.

"After many years of exchanging advice between the diplomats, we can finally set up negotiations with the human world."

"Human world, but why would we wanna go there?" Ruche asked.

"If we can compromise to a truce with the Heavens, then the Human world should have no such problems either."

"So we're finally gonna see a glimpse of what's been going on in the world I used to be in." Callum muttered.

Levia held his hand.

"Is it safe for us to travel, dear brother?" Elma asked.

"Of course, we are the ones who will be going after all." Zeabolos answered.

"Considering that I have some experience in that world, I can assure you that no one will dare go anywhere near us." Callum said. "Not unless there's a spell where we can be invisible."

"That wouldn't be possible." Faust shook her head. "To begin with, my powers are not that strong enough to compose such a spell for everyone present."

"Whatever happens, as long as we stick together, we'll be a-okay, right Neo?" Mammon asked whilst holding his hand.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Neo answered, looking at her.

"Then you must all prepare to depart from tomorrow." Zeabolos declared. "And don't worry, Sapphire will be taken care of by maids of my castle."

"Thank you, Great Overlord." Levia said.

"Yeah, thanks." Callum agreed.

"Hmhmhmhm, then let us get ready." Ashmedia said. "Ooooh, I can't wait!"

"I seriously hope you won't lay a finger on the humans, Ashmedia." Uriel said.

"Did I hear something? I could've sworn I heard a tiny white flying roach spewing it's mouth off."

"What was that?!"

"Don't tease mister angel." Elma said.

Everyone left the throne room, with Callum and Levia leaving the castle before making the walk back.

"Callum dear, are you feeling alright?" Levia said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking back to what happened to me in that world." Callum answered before hugging her. "It's made me think of a lot of things, the important one is for me to not screw it up with my changed personality and behavior."

"I understand, just as long as you and I think of Sapphire, we'll be alright when we go to the human world together."

"Yeah...together..." They shared a long and gentle kiss outside thier home.

Deep down, Callum was in a moment of disbelief. But at the same time, he had a moment of excitement brewing. This would be his biggest chance of seeing what has changed in the human world and for the overlords, this would all be new and different. He would plan to make sure that the journey and the negotiations with the diplomats representing the human world would go well without major issues.

Something that he thought would never happen to him...but that's another story.

THE END

* * *

 **And there we are, all finished.** **So to the person who suggested this idea, thank you for that and I hope you enjoyed what I put together.**

 **If you wanna see more impressive stories, then fave or follow me for future stories. :)**


End file.
